


I Pilin ar Aran*

by CrisNicola



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Haruno Sama, Wirkwoods Queen, i see you
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrisNicola/pseuds/CrisNicola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna não tinha idéia de que seu treino com arco e flecha mudaria para sempre a sua vida e a de seu Rei.<br/>Thranduil não imaginava o que ele, com um simples conselho, despertaria do íntimo da alma de sua capitã da guarda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Pilin ar Aran*

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I See You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/135150) by Haruno Sama & Wirkwoods Queen. 



> Os personagens aqui citados não pertencem a mim, mas a J.R.R. Tolkien, Haruno Sama e Wirkwoods Queen.
> 
> One-shot baseada na fanfic I See You, de Haruno Sama e Wirkwoods Queen.
> 
> Fiz esta one-shot para uma brincadeira que as queridas Haruno e Wirk bolaram para as fãs de"I See You", no site do Nyah! Fanfiction. Eu gostei tanto deste texto que pedi autorização para as meninas deixarem eu postar em meu perfil.
> 
> Existem algumas referências sobre meditação budista (respirar fundo, aquietar a mente...) que eu sei que realmente funcionam. Fica a dica, viu gente?

 

          Luna estava treinando o seu arco e flecha numa clareira, próximo ao portão leste do palácio. Era noite de lua cheia e Mirkwood estava banhada em uma luz prateada, e não havia necessidade de lamparinas para iluminar o pátio de treinamento. Esta noite a mira de Luna não estava muito boa: as flechas não atingiam o alvo central, pois a elfa estava tensa.

          Já se faziam meses que ela assumira o cargo de capitã da guarda de Mirkwood. Meses de tormento, mas não por causa do peso da responsabilidade de suas tarefas. Todos os dias o rei Thranduil pedia que ela lhe desse um relatório das atividades do dia: quantidade de guardas da fronteira, treinos com armas, missões na floresta, etc. Todos os dias Luna procurava a perfeição em suas tarefas, e todos os dias o seu rei encontrava um motivo para colocar defeito em algo que ela fazia, ou em alguma coisa que um soldado se equivocou e, lógico, a culpa caía diretamente em Luna. Ela estava irritada com Thranduil porque acreditava que ele não gostava dela, mas a mantinha no cargo de capitão por ele não ter encontrado ainda alguém para substitui-la.

          Mas entre as discussões com o seu rei, algo a perturbava: aqueles olhos de gelo faziam com que sua nuca arrepiasse. Eram olhos penetrantes, que ao encará-los, ela tinha a sensação de que Thranduil descortinava os véus de sua alma, possibilitando a ele enxergar coisas que nem ela saberia que pudesse existir dentro dela. Enquanto ela retesava o seu arco e se preparava para lançar uma flecha, a lembrança daqueles olhos duros e, ao mesmo tempo, tão brilhantes quanto às estrelas do céu, vinha em sua mente, e ela não conseguia acertar o alvo. Aquilo estava deixando-a louca.

          - Como capitã da guarda, você tem uma pontaria muito ruim!

          Luna levou um leve susto, mas não se virou, pois sabia que era Thranduil  que dissera aquilo. Virou os olhos para cima, com uma expressão de desalento, pois as provocações de seu rei começariam imediatamente.

          - Hoje eu não estou nos meus melhores dias – respondeu a elfa, com uma certa frieza, preparando outra seta no seu arco.

          - E se houvesse uma invasão em nosso reino hoje, agora? – Thranduil estava bem atrás dela, a voz grave e aveludada quase ao pé do ouvido da elfa – creio que não teríamos chance de defesa, pois a capitã da guarda não está nos seus melhores dias.

          Thranduil debochava dela. Aquilo fazia o sangue de Luna ferver. Era um inferno, pois não conseguia entender o prazer que ele tinha em irritá-la. Puxou a flecha que já se encontrava presa nas cordas do seu arco. Sua mão tremia, pois colocava muita força ao empunhar a flecha, força essa que vinha da raiva que ela estava começando a sentir de seu intrometido e cínico rei, que não dava a ela um minuto de paz.

          - Luna – continuou Thranduil, tocando o punho dela, o que segurava a rabeira da flecha, e subindo-o levemente – concentre-se.

          Luna se surpreendeu com aquilo. O seu rei queria lhe dar aulas de arco e flecha?

          - Mire a seta um dedo acima do centro do alvo – continuou ele, a voz profunda cada vez mais em seu ouvido, o rosto do rei bem próximo ao seu – respire fundo – continuou ele, enquanto o outro braço passava por cima do ombro que empunhava a flecha, pousando por cima do seu e segurando a mão de Luna que empunhava o arco.

          Luna começava a ficar com medo de como aquilo iria terminar. O seu rei já tentou beijá-la algumas vezes, mas agora ele estava sendo menos incisivo, mais indireto, mas não menos intenso. Estava orientando-a em algo que ela já sabia fazer, mas que lhe faltava a concentração necessária. E essa concentração estava sendo tirada pelo próprio Thranduil.

          - Sua mente está nublada, Luna – disse ele – é por isso que não acerta o alvo. Você não se concentra.

          - Estou me concentrando no alvo, senhor – rebateu Luna – nada mais que isso.

          - Não se concentre no alvo – respondeu Thranduil – não se concentre em nada. Esvazie a sua mente.

          Luna se surpreendeu com isso. Ele estava realmente orientando-a, e não tinha a menor pretensão de irritá-la, pelo menos naquele momento. Estreitou os olhos e tentou seguir as orientações de seu senhor. Deixou os pensamentos passarem em sua mente, como nuvens que o vento leva para longe. Respirava fundo, e tudo se dissolvia em sua volta, inclusive a presença de Thranduil.  Não demorou muito para que ela se sentisse em uma nulidade absoluta, como se nada a sua volta existisse, inclusive a ela mesma. Sentia uma enorme paz, apenas isso.

          Via o alvo à sua frente, como uma mancha vermelha circular. Respirou fundo mais uma vez, e quando ela sentiu a grande quietude do momento certo, soltou a flecha, que percorreu a sua trajetória concisa e exata em direção ao seu propósito. Para Luna, acompanhar o caminho da flecha com os seus olhos pareciam uma eternidade e ela teve a impressão, numa fração de segundos, que ELA era a flecha.

          Thranduil ainda estava atrás dela, bem próximo, mas tinha retirado as mãos dos punhos de Luna. Também seguiu com o olhar a flecha que ela tinha acabado de libertar de suas mãos.

          Luna sentiu que o tempo parou, mas a flecha continuava em sua trajetória. Então, ela viu a ponta da seta penetrar o círculo vermelho do alvo, até o acolchoado interromper bruscamente o seu caminho. Aquela sensação de plenitude durou alguns segundos apenas, pois ela saiu do transe com o barulho das palmas de seu senhor.

          - Agora sim, eu posso confiar o meu reino para a minha capitã – disse ele, debochado – embora eu tenha a certeza de que sua inconstância voltará com o raiar do sol.

          Luna apenas virou o rosto em direção ao seu rei. Embora ele tenha lhe ensinado um truque de concentração, ele a criticava, pois não confiava nela, como já havia dito muitas vezes. Era típico dele: bater e assoprar. Mas o estado de espirito em que Luna se encontrava não permitia a ela dar importância às provocações de Thranduil. Ela apenas fitou-o diretamente nos olhos, a expressão em seu rosto totalmente equilibrada.

          Thranduil desfez o sorriso irônico ao ver Luna fitando-o daquela forma. Os olhos azuis dela carregavam uma chama incomum. Não havia o mínimo traço de desgosto neles. Ela apenas fitava-o, e desnudava-o na alma, como ele fazia com ela. Ele viu o universo naqueles profundos e brilhantes olhos azuis, e estremeceu.

          - Meu senhor – disse ela, numa voz suave – qual resultado o senhor deseja tirar de mim, me provocando?

          A pergunta de Luna foi tão direta, que não deixou escolha para Thranduil. Começou a falar do que o seu coração transbordava.

          - Quando eu te provoco, a sua atenção se volta totalmente em mim. É a forma que eu tenho de atrair completamente o seu olhar, mesmo sendo ele direcionado a mim com ódio e mágoa.

          Luna ficou em silêncio, fitando intensamente o seu rei. Thranduil estava paralisado, pois sentia-se despido na alma, como se o olhar de Luna tivesse destituindo-o de sua couraça de mágoas e desilusão. Sua orientação sobre concentração despertou nela algo que ele não imaginava que ela possuía. A elfa observava a expressão pasma de seu monarca, mas seu costumeiro orgulho não dava o mínimo de sinal de que viria à tona. Ela sentia-se em paz, sentia que a sua existência era parte do infinito da existência.

          - Não há necessidade de me provocar para chamar a minha atenção, senhor.

          Luna aproximou-se do Rei Élfico, de modo que o seu queixo quase encostasse no centro do peito de Thranduil. Levantou uma das mãos, lentamente, para tocar o rosto daquele elfo que, aos olhos dela, por fora era forte e orgulhoso, mas que via através de seus olhos claros um menino desconsolado e sozinho, implorando para ser salvo.

          Thranduil sentia as lágrimas mornas escorrerem pelo seu rosto. Luna enxugou uma delas com o seu polegar. As pernas dele começavam a falhar na sua firmeza: ele a ensinou a se concentrar para atingir o alvo com a sua flecha, mas ela aprendeu mais do que isso. Agora ela tinha acertado o alvo de sua alma. Um simples gesto e simples palavras o desarmaram, pois ela entendeu que o que Thranduil necessitava, era de compaixão.

          O elfo não conseguia mais ficar de pé e, no mesmo instante em que Luna enxugou a sua lágrima, ele desabou, ajoelhando-se perante a elfa. Ela, sentindo que algo poderoso crescia dentro de seu coração, largou o arco que ainda sustentava em uma mão e abraçou –o, permitindo que a cabeça loura do rei encostasse em seu abdômen. Luna sentia Thranduil tremer, enquanto ele abraçava as suas pernas, aos soluços. Ficaram os dois daquele jeito por alguns minutos e ela acariciava os longos cabelos louros de seu rei, enternecida.

          - Luna... – dizia Thranduil, entre prantos – entenda-me. Eu não sabia como trazer o seu coração perto do meu... eu não saberia... não poderia...

          - Shhhhh. – sibilou suavemente Luna entre dentes – não se desculpe. Agora você já sabe.

          Thranduil levantou o seu rosto para Luna, os olhos marejados e a boca entreaberta. Luna, vendo a expressão desalentadora daquele a quem ela chamava de “senhor”, ajoelhou-se, de modo que o seu rosto ficou de frente com a do elfo.

          - Você é apenas um menino, Thranduil. Um menino que levou um tombo e se machucou. Eu estou aqui para levantá-lo novamente.

          Ao dizer isso, Luna segurou a face de Thranduil com as suas duas mãos e, num movimento rápido e suave, o beijou. Ele, por sua vez, sentia o toque suave dos lábios de Luna nos seus, mas desta vez, sem resistência, sem ansiedade. Todo o seu coração estava pulsando naquele beijo, e Luna também depositava toda a sua alma nos lábios de Thranduil.

          O Rei Élfico a enlaçou pela cintura, trazendo o corpo esguio da elfa mais próximo ao seu. Mas o que sentiam era algo além do desejo carnal: era pura energia, que os envolviam como um laço coeso e invisível. Naquele momento eles apenas sentiam ternura e paz.

          A lua continuava a derramar o seu véu prateado em Mirkwood. No pátio de treinamento próximo ao portão leste da fronteira, um casal de elfos tinha acabado de descobrir a magnitude do amor, que estava no perdão, na humildade e na confiança. A mágoa, o desalento e o ódio foram embora com o vento que soprava na direção oeste, permitindo assim que duas almas se conectassem sem bloqueios, para viverem finalmente uma vida de amor e felicidade, com o presente sobre os seus pés e o futuro em cada nascer do sol que surgia.

          Assim é a vida: uma flecha que sempre almeja atingir o seu alvo, deixando o passado para trás com a sua eterna trajetória rumo à eternidade.

 

 _“_ _O arqueiro mira o alvo na senda do infinito e vos estica com toda a sua força_

_Para que suas flechas se projetem, rápidas e para longe._

_Que vosso encurvamento na mão do arqueiro seja vossa alegria:_

_Pois assim como ele ama a flecha que voa,_

_Ama também o arco que permanece estável.”_

**_Khalil Gibran_ **

**Author's Note:**

> * I Pilin ar Aran (sindarin) - A flecha e o Rei


End file.
